


He's my Cherry Pie

by wincestismyheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A curse make them really horny, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Becky Rosen is a Stalker, Becky watchs them while during sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dirty Talk, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Rimming, Season 7 Episode 8, Sex Toys, Top Dean Winchester, a love spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestismyheart/pseuds/wincestismyheart
Summary: I think you all remember the episode in which Becky corrupted Sam with a love spell and the two even married because of it. In this fanficiton, Becky put a spell over Sam and Dean, so that the two boys fall in love with each other. And she definitely has fun watching the two Winchester’s experience their lustful and lovely night.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	He's my Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first story on Ao3 and I hope you will like it! I really enjoyed writing this one-shot! The title is from the song Cherry Pie by Warrant and I just rewrote it a little!  
> You can also find me on Tumblr, under the same username as here and I'm also taking prompts! I'm really sorry for all writing misktakes! I don't have a beta-reader! And please tell me your opinions!! But now I wish you all a lot of fun while reading this, my lovelys! <3

It always had an advantage when Becky was in a relationship with Chuck the prophet. The author of the supernatural books, never published another book from this series, because Dean and Sam Winchester threatened him that they will find and kill him for that, but he never stopped writing. And of course Becky has read all other unpublished parts.

That's why she now knows exactly in which city, motel and room, even in which bar Dean and Sam will be next. Their next case is in Hemswell, Tennessee and they will arrive this evening. Becky himself got there a day ago. She had to prepare a few things.

The first thing she did was drive to the motel where the boys would check in. The 'Badmoon Motel' is not one of the usual places where Dean and Sam stay. It's much more elegant and cleaner than the previous ones. When nobody was at the reception, Becky simply took the key to room 207, in which the boys will show up tonight, and then went in search of the said room. When she found it, she started the second part of her plan. Becky has installed small cameras in different corners and hiding places. One is directed on the bed and another is in the bathroom. It all took just 20 minutes. Unnoticed, she brought the key back and then she goes back to her car.

There is a small bottle with the elixir in her jacket pocket. She bought the magic potion a little while ago and now all she has to do is make sure that Dean and Sam drink it. Becky drives to the bar where the two men will have a few drinks tonight. It was easy to convince the bartender to mix the elixir into Dean and Sam's drinks. Of course, she had to pay a lot of money for it, but it's worth it. She showed the pretty young guy pictures of the Winchester brothers and made sure again that he would really do it. After everything was cleared, Becky made her way back to her own motel.

During the trip, a bad conscience came up from time to time, but she always told herself that the magic only works when the boys already love each other a little more than they should. Because this magic potion only reinforces what is already there. And if Sam and Dean don't love each other like lovers and not brothers, nothing will happen.

After her thoughts, Becky had a clear conscience again and she happily went to her motel room and prepared a few more little things. Smiling, she sits down on the bed, her laptop open next to her and leans back patiently. Now all she have to do is wait.

*+*

Sam and Dean have been on the highways for 3 hours. Dean's rock music is playing continuously in the background and Sam tries to do some more research for their new case.

It’s summer and all windows of the Impala are shut down. It’s shortly before 8 p.m. and the sun is slowly starting to set.

Sam closes his laptop and leans his head on the door frame, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath of the fresh evening air, as a small smile stole a place on his lips.  When he feels that he is being watched, Sam opens his eyes again and looks over at his brother.

Dean’s face is lit by the last orange rays of the sun and his gorgeous, beautiful green eyes, with the golden speckles in it, seem to shine even more than usual. A sweet, gentle smile lies on his full, pink lips as he watches Sammy.

In Sam’s eyes, Dean has always been the most wonderful person in the whole world and that has never changed and never will. But right now, Dean looks so beautiful that it is difficult for him to breathe or to turn his eyes somewhere else. And every cell in his body screams and begs to taste those pink lips. Sam needs all he has to hold back from leaning in and to fulfill his desire. 

There is a peaceful, love-filled atmosphere between the two, neither of them says anything and they seem to get lost in this magical moment. There is a sparkle in Dean's eyes, which gives Sam goose bumps and an excited tingling sensation in his stomach. It's been so long since the youngest Winchester felt so happy, perfect, and loved. And he wishes that this moment never ends. But Dean still has to pay attention to the street. So when he looks back again, Sam sighs softly and almost melancholy, before he looks out of the window again too. But his heart is heavy with aching love and the nostalgia is wrapped around his shoulders like a fluffy blanket. For Sam, however, it still feels good and peaceful.

Since Sam can remember, Dean has always been the center of his world!

He still knows what it was like when he started primary school. He was bullied by some idiots and Dean hit one of them without hesitation. Sure, he was suspended from school and there was trouble at home, but Dean didn't care. As long as Sam was fine. He has done everything to protect his little brother, all his life long.

And he remembers the 4th July 1996, when Dean bought fireworks and stole some of them, drove the two into a clearing and they lit up the sky in different colors. It was indescribably beautiful and Sam was so happy and thankful. He also remembers their first kiss, there in the clearing, in the middle of nowhere. 

Sam still knows how Dean helped him every damn time he had a really bad injury, to put on and take off his clothes, take a shower and eat, he even helped him to pee. And although he was always extremely embarrassed, it didn't seem to bother Dean at all. Sometimes he even looked happy because he could help Sam.

And he remembers their last kiss too painfully. It was the night before Sam went to Stanford. He remembers the tears, the anger, the pain, the sadness and the fear. It was horrible. Sam also remembers how he sat in the bus to California and cried for hours, how he curled up and found it difficult to breathe, while he was trying to survive this inner pain. 

Sam realized early that he can't and doesn't want to live without Dean. Since he can remember, he has loved his big brother with his heart, body and soul and that not in the family way. At some point Sam accepted his immoral love for his big brother. And nothing about his love has ever changed.

Dean feels the same.

When John and Mary brought little Sammy home for the first time, Dean was the whole day long by his side. He looked at his little brother and fell in love with him, without really noticing it.

When Sammy couldn't sleep at night, Dean crawled into the crib with him, curled up around his little brother, and Sammy started giggling, took Dean's little hand in his own, much smaller one and sucked on one of his fingers, until he falled asleep again. And every time it warmed Dean’s young heart.

On Sammy's first day in the kindergarten, Dean took an hour and far too many tears to finally let his little baby brother go. Sam kept crying for him when he and his father left, and it hurted him physically to hear those painful noises from him.

When Sam was in elementary school and then in high school, Dean never left his side.But then his little, loved brother went to college and left him.  As soon as he heard the news from Sam, his heart broke into millions of pieces.

Dean heard it scream in pain, but maybe it was he self who screamed his pain out. He don’t know it anymore. What he still knows is that he and Sam layed together all the night long, sharing their pain and sadness in the form of countless tears. After all, they both knew how their father would react and what that would mean for their family, for their love. And they clung to each other while drowning in their pain.

And he knows that when Sam was really at Stanford, he started drinking whiskey and beer at every hour of the day and how he even started smoking again just to relieve the pain. But despite what happened, no matter how terrible and painful it was, Dean still loves his Sammy as much as he did the first day he saw him. And that will also never change.  Sam and Dean have never talked about their feelings for each other again or about their past relationship full of love and desire. Even if everyone can see what is in the air between the two and they themselves notice it too.

The fear of experiencing a painful loss like that again is too big.

*+*

After another hour of an drive, the two Winchester brothers arrive in Hemswell, Tennessee. On the way Sam has already looked for a suitable, not too expensive motel and they decided for the 'Badmoon Motel'. Checking in was quick and worked without problems. Now they are in their room, on the second floor, stowing their things.

"Would you like to come to a bar near here with me? I need a beer and something to eat,” says Dean and pulling Sam out of his thoughts with that. The younger boy thinks for a moment, but then he nods in agreement.

"Sure, why not? I'm getting hungry too!"

So they leave their motel room again and goes to the next nice bar. The ‘LoonyLooke’ bar is a few blocks from the motel and Sam and Dean can already hear rock music from the distance. When they enter the old bar, the smell of beer, whiskey and cigarettes fills their noses. It’s well filled with people and a young waitress, who walks past the two, smiles at them in a friendly way, although her attention actually serves more Dean. Sam suppresses a disgusted snort and swallows the burning jealousy. Together they look for a quiet corner to sit and Sam takes a closer look in the room. Near the bar, a few men play some poker, laugh and bet with their money, while smoking their cigars and drinking whiskey. At the entrance there is a small group of women drinking cocktails and chatting quietly. The rest of the bar is filled with some lonely drinkers and young guys who want to get a woman for the night. The rock music is not too loud and it’s a pleasant mood. Dean and Sam sat across from each other and looked at the menus.

"So what do you think are we dealing with here?" The older Winchester suddenly asks and continues to look at the map. Sam quickly decided for the nut-feta salad and put the card aside before answering.

"Well, the bodies were all bloodless and there were bite marks on their necks. So I think we’re hunting vampires. And it seems to be a big nest, because the distances in which the people are kidnapped and killed are really short. So either they are very, very hungry or there are a lot of mouths that have to be fed!”

Dean nods in confirmation and also puts the menu down again. Immediately afterwards the same waitress from earlier comes and takes their orders, while she flirts with Dean over her eyes. They both order a beer, Sam the salad for himself and Dean a double cheeseburger with bacon, extra onions and fries. When the young lady disappears again, Dean of course looks after her lustfully. Sam just rolls his eyes and his brother notices too. 

"What? Oh please, Sam! We can have some fun too! Honestly, when was the last time you banged a pretty lady?” Sam can only shake his head to this question and laughs softly.

"No interest, thanks!"

He doesn't have to explain to Dean that he never gets involved with any women or men, because his thoughts are only by his brother anyway. And that it feels like he's cheating on him when he has sex with others. He doesn't want to have to explain who Dean is when he accidentally groans his name during sex. That has happened more than once and it has become more embarrassing every time. So no, he doesn't want a boring, emotionless one-night stand. His right hand must be enough to satisfy him.

So while the two continue to talk about the case and other things, they don't even notice that they're being watched by the bartender. He already recognized Sam and Dean when they entered the bar.

Now he is about to mix this shining purple elixir into their beers. He feels a little uncomfortable with the whole thing, but the weird woman from earlier paid him almost $500 for it.  
And if one of the two suddenly feels bad or they start to act strange, he can still intervene. He just has to keep an eye on them.

It doesn't take long for Sam and Dean to get their beers and the food they ordered. They say ‘thank you’ to the waitress and then clink their glasses.

When Dean takes the first sip of his beer, he is a little surprised. It has an unusually sweet taste and he becomes slightly dizzy for a few minutes. Then he looks at Sam and the time seems to stop. Dean has never wanted to hold his little brother in his arms so much, kiss him, taste him, smell him and above all, feel him.  
He loves Sam as much as he did on the first day and he has learned to deal with it. He has learned to control and suppress his needs. But now, it seems impossible. It hurts him physically not to touch Sammy. And just because of his so beautiful sight, Dean gets a painful boner. He almost whimpered longingly.  
Sam also feels it. When he tasted how sweet that beer was, he even read the ingredients to know how much sugar is in there. His stomach started to tingle, his heart beats faster, and he became dizzy. Then he also looked up and his eyes meet directly the breathtaking, beautiful green eyes from Dean.

His heart grows with love and every cell in his body cried and begged for the closeness, the touches of his brother and former lover. And it hurts him not to give in to that wish. His cock is hard in seconds and the pre-cum causes a wet spot in his underpants. He whimpered softly and slips uncomfortably on the bench.

Sam knows that Dean heard his small, desperate, lusty sound, because he earns a deep, throaty and almost possessive growl as an answer. The youngest Winchester trembles at this obscene sound and he gets goose bumps over his whole body. He licks his dry lips and swallows before speaking in a scratchy voice.

"Dean, I- and you- you feel too-"

"Yes, Sammy! I know what you mean! I think we were enchanted!"

Sam moans softly when he hears his brother's rough, sexy voice. He bites his hand tightly to keep needy noises back. He feels a little panic when Dean voices his suspicion that they may have been enchanted. And it also makes sense. Before Sam can ask what they're going to do, Dean calls the waitress.

"Please pack our food, we want to take it with us! And please bring us the bill right away!” The young woman seems a little confused, but nods and does as he said.

"Dean, what are you-"

"Sammy, baby, listen! Every damn cell in my body cries out to fuck you on this damn table right now and here, to make you finally mine again! And that would be a little embarrassing, so we should go back to the motel!”  
Sam nods immediately, because he doesn't want anything more than to feel Dean deep inside of him. And it would be very embarrassing if they did it right here.

The waitress comes back after 5 minutes with their packaged food and the bill. It's felt like an eternity to the two boys. Sam sees the numbers on the bill and knows it’s the phone number from the young woman. With a charming smile she hands the piece of paper to his brother and Sam feels the jealousy boil up.

Dean, however, hardly pays attention to the waitress and throws a few banknotes on the table. He simply crumples the bill and leaves it on the table. Then he gets up and walks past the lady while she watches him in shock.  
Sam warms up in his chest when he realizes that Dean only wants him and no one else. He feels loved and then his big brother grabs his arm and quickly pulls him outside. He clings to him and whines softly. When they are outside and the fresh air hits his heated skin, he sighs comfortably and Dean wraps one of his arms around his waist and presses Sam even closer to himself.  
The youngest Winchester buries his face on the neck of his brother and takes a deep breath of his pleasant and overwhelming smell. It smells like vanilla and cherry, but there is also a sharp, rough note. Like whiskey or a cigar. And he loves this smell more than anything and he has missed it so much. Sam moans softly and puts feather-light kisses on Dean’s warm skin.

"Dean, I missed you so much! Missed your closeness, your smell, your taste! Ohh, Dee!"

Sam doesn’t notice how low and needy his voice sounds. He rubs himself against Dean and groans husky in his ear.

Dean's grip on him gets even stronger and he growls again. This makes Sam's knees soft.

"I know Sammy! I know! I felt the same way! Fuck, baby! You don't know how much I longed for you!"

Sam and Dean walked to the bar and now they have to go back to the motel, which is more difficult than it seems. Both boys are hard and their pants squeeze uncomfortably because they have become so tight. And they are unwilling to let go of each other.

Sam is constantly hiding his face on Dean's neck, kissing him there, giving him love bites and whispering dirty but also loving things in a hoarse voice into his ear. Dean, meanwhile, tries to bring them back safely, with a hazy look.

* + *

The bartender watched closely how Sam and Dean drank their beer. At first it doesn’t seem like anything happened and it don’t have an effect, but then they suddenly looked very strange. The two men looked almost horny. But there was something else between them.

Even if he self doesn’t understand these romantic feelings, he still knows that the two looked at each other with so much love and devotion. And that actually surprised him.  
He noticed how Sam and Dean became more and more restless and briefly thought that they were really not doing well physically because this crazy elixir had side effects. He was panicked that someone would find out what he have done and that he would have to go to prison.

But then he hears a soft moan and now he's completely confused. When the boys order the waitress again to have their food packed and pay the bill, he realizes something.

These men are really hungry for each other! And that not just a little bit! Because when they get up, the bartender can see clearly visible bumps in their pants. Sam and Dean practically storm outside and don't even look back.

That was the effect of the elixir! It should make them damn horny and needy! He still thinks with a grin.

With a soft laugh, he relaxed and returns to his work.

* + *

The Winchester brothers took much longer to get back than planned and wanted. But now they are finally there.

As soon as Dean has closed the door behind him, Sammy presses his lips on the ones from his big brother. Both moan in relief. It's been too long since they were so close. And it’s so good to be able to taste and feel each other again!

Dean sucks on Sam's lower lip and nibbles at it, begging for admission, which his little brother also gives him. Their tongues dance passionately with each other and Sam gives Dean complete the control and submits to him. Like when they were teenagers. The older Winchester sucks his tongue into his mouth and Sam whimpers softly as another load of pre-cum drips in his boxershorst.

Sam has wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and his brother is holding his ass and squeezing their hips together. Again they groan in synchrony.

Dean starts pushing Sam towards the bed and Sammy stumbles with him. When the back of his knee hits the edge of the bed, he loses his balance and falls on the mattress with a gasp of surprise. They lose the kiss to both their disadvantage.  
Dean looks down at his little brother with a lovely but also seductive smile. Sam's lips are red, swollen and glittering in the light of the bedside lamp. His cheeks have a light rosy tone and his chest rises quickly. Dean is sure that his little baby brother has never looked prettier. His heart grows with love.

"God, Sammy! You're so beautiful!"

The older man only whispered these words, but Sam heard it quite well. Now his cheeks take on a deep red tone and he trembles slightly. Hearing these words from this wonderful man makes Sam feel like he's exploding with love.

"Dee..."

His voice is just a small, needy whimper and when Dean hears his nickname from his little brother, he starts undressing. The smile on his lips and the lustful shine in his eyes never go away. Dean still knows exactly how impatient Sammy is and so he makes him wait a little.  
As soon as he stands naked in front of him, Sam takes the time to look at his sun-kissed body. He looks at every mole and every scar very carefully. Although he never forgot where they are and what they look like. And he almost drools when he looks at Dean’s muscular arms and follows the clear blue veins. He lets his eyes wander over the hairless chest of his brother and lover, smiles when he sees the tattoo and remembers the day when they got stabbed at the same time. When he sees his well-trained abdominal muscles, he really begins to drool. He follows the veins of his V-line and swallows conspicuously while getting extremely hot. Then Sam looks at Dean’s thick and long dick.

Funny as it may sound, Dean has the perfect cock. It’s not too long or too short and it’s wide enough to fill every empty space in one. The tip already shines with pre-cum and when Sammy whimpers, his dick twitches happily. His balls are as beautiful and sexy as the rest of this man. His older brother has blonde pubic hair that curls. They make the entire picture perfect.  
Sam still remembers exactly how he tasted Dean for the first time, when he gave him his first blowjob. He was so nervous about it and was unsure of doing anything wrong. But Dean was very patient and guided him through it. And when Sam found it pleasant, he couldn't be stopped. He groaned and whimpered around his brother's dick like a thousand dollar whore. More than once, Sammy only came because of his lover's cock in his mouth and without touching himself. Dean always said he looked so damn hot and sexy, when he comes untouched. He also never wasted a drop of Dean’s seeds and always swallowed everything. His older brother told him that he was a natural with his dirty mouth and sinful lips.

The memory alone makes him feeling a way too hot, his abdomen contracts again and again and his cock pumps out another load of pre-cum out. Sam also begins to undress himself very fast. But he gets caught with his head in his T-shirt, when he tries to tear it down almost brutally. He hears his older brother start giggling and makes an offended sound. Then he hears steps that walks in his direction. Sam stops moving when he feels Dean's warm fingers on his ribs and now expects his brother to help him out of his mishap.

But this idiot who happens to be his brother, starts to tickle him!  
Sam tries to wriggle out of his grip and laughs while cursing Dean too.

  
"Dean! Please! I- hahah- I can't! Please -hahahah -stop it!"

He also hears Dean laugh happily, but he finally stops tickling and carefully helps him out of his t-shirt. They look at each other with a smile and full of love and immediately sink into a lovely, gentle kiss. Sam notices how Dean slowly opens his pants and then he strokes them from his long legs, which means that they have to briefly end their kiss.

But of course it doesn't take long and their lips are resting on each other again. But this time with more passion and wild lust. Sam now only wears his boxers and presses as close to Dean as possible. And his brother holds him tightly. With a gasp, they separate and look deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sammy! God, I love you so much, it's hard for me to breathe!"

Goose bumps spread on Sam’s too warm skin and he shivers from these meaningful words alone. His heart beats too fast and Dean seems to notice that, because he smiles at him so knowingly and happy. That is everything Sam ever wanted and now he seems to get it. His heartache and this painful desires are finally over, after all this time.

"I love you too! All the years it felt like part of my soul was missing! I was so imperfect and lonely! But now I finally have you back and I will never let you go again!"

  
Sam sees exactly how a few tears collect in Dean’s eyes, but he blinks them away, smiles at his little brother with love and devotion, before giving him another gentle kiss.

His lips move on quickly and Dean also takes the time to take a closer look at his lover and to explore him more. He kisses every single mole on his face and lovely strokes his brown hair. He kisses his jaw, his ear and nibbles lightly on his soft earlobe. He buries his nose in Sammy's hair and breathes in the wonderful smell of him and even trembles because of it.

"Fuck, you smell so good!"

His voice is nothing more than a breath as his eyes flap shut and he continues his sweet torture. He also noticed that Sam's cheeks turned in a deep red, because of his words. He could feel the heat going out from them. His wet, full lips continue to wander over his neck and start sucking and nibbling there to leave some hickeys, so everyone knows that Sammy already belongs to someone.

Sam not only feels Dean's sensible lips on his neck, he also feels the hard cock from him rubbing against his thigh as his brother completely settles down between his spread legs. This erotic feeling alone makes him groan husky and his dick in his underpants, which are a way too tight, twitches lustily. At the front of his gray boxer shorts you can see a clear, damp spot that comes from his pre-cum. Dean smiles when he realizes that too.

His big brother loosens his lips from his neck and looks with a smile at the love bite. One of his hands wanders from Sam’s waist up over his abs, chest and stops at his neck. Dean closes his hand lightly around his throat and strokes over the hickey with his rough thumb.  
Sam trembles heavily, his eyes roll back slightly and he leans into the touch. Of course Dean knows immediately what is happening and chuckles quietly to himself. Sam turns red like a tomato after that. He notices how his brother leans back to his ear.

"So you still like it when your big brother puts his hand on your throat and squeezes it hard, huh? Do you remember how hard you came when we tried it for the first time, Sammy? Because I do, babyboy! I remember it very well! It was amazing!"

Sam was just 16 years old and remembered that Dean once told him about one of his one-night stands and that girl wanted him to choke her. At first Sam couldn't understand why someone would want to do something like that. But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. And then he wanted to try it out.

The younger Winchester remembers that night very well and Dean is right. He has never came so hard and long before. He and his brother were both surprised. They even had to come up with a totally stupid excuse for the choking marks on Sam’s neck, when John was back. They told him that he got in a fight at school with some older boys and that one definitely went too far. Dean even said he threatened this guy with his gun when he found that out. The two of them really couldn't think of a better lie. However, her father really seemed to believe it.  
Sammy is torn out of his memories when Dean's hand contracts with slight pressure around his throat. He gasps in surprise and whimpers. His brother smiles at him and his hand disappears from his neck. But only to pinch one of his nipples, twist and rub it.

This time Sam moans louder and pushes his back through. Dean's other hand is equally concerned with his other nipple as he kisses his way down. He writhes lustfully under the touch of his love and moans again and again his name.  
His brother chuckles softly and stops at his belly button to surround him with his tongue and to dip in it.

"You’re so sensitive, honey! And I love it!"

Sam's pale skin is marked with goose bumps and he blinks down to Dean, who is kneeling between his legs. His brother gently kisses his hip bone and follows the blue, good visible veins with his tongue, which lead him to Sammy's dick.  
He takes extra time to caress his V-line and only makes his little brother even more impatient. Of course he does it on purpose. He just loves to annoy Sammy.

"Dee, please!"

Dean looks up again and looks directly into Sam's hazy, begging eyes. And for a moment he is caught by the incredible, beautiful play of colors in his brother's eyes. The blue, the green and the brown merge perfectly and makes a great harmony. And the little golden speckles light up his eyes. After a while of deep, lovely eye contact, he nods. 

"Okay, Sammy! I’ve got you, relax!"

Sam immediately does as ordered. His shoulders and legs relax and get limp under Dean’s fingers. His big brother smiled at him and released his rock-hard, red nipples in order to walk further down with his hands. His index fingers grips into the soft fabric of his underpants and his eyes follow the movement.

The older Winchester looks at the gray fabric and pulls it down a little bit. But that's enough for him to see a part of Sam’s intimate parts and he gasps in surprise. He cuddles his cheek against Sam's lower belly and closes his eyes almost painfully as he tries to take a deep breath.

"Sammy..."

His voice is just a deep, harsh growl and he pulls the boxer shorts all the way down from his little brother’s hips. He carelessly throws them into a corner of the room. His thick fingers gently strokes over the smooth skin. His brother is completely shaved. There’s no pubic hair that blocks Dean's view of his beautiful cock. His hand wanders over Sam's thigh, between his legs and he carefully grabs his heavy balls. He groans when he doesn't feel a single hair there either.

"God, Sam! You’re gonig to be my death!"

Dean presses a wet kiss on Sam's inner thigh and then bites slightly in the flesh. His lover squeals in surprise. Then suddenly Sam feels a big, warm and wet hand around his penis. He groans and looks down to see every one of Dean's actions.  
Next to his brother is a bottle of lubricant, which explains why his hand is pleasantly moist. His lover starts jerking him off with slow, smooth movements and Sam thrust lightly into his hand. When Dean strokes over the head of Sam's dick with his thumb and smeared the pre-cum all over his cock, presses lightly into the slit, his hips shoot up and a loud moan leaves his mouth.

"Mhh, look at you babe! You're so needy! And you've always been a little slave for your brother's cock!”

Sam can only nod and Dean giggles softly again. Then the younger Winchester feels a wet, warm tongue on his tip. He almost screams his brother's name and lets his head fall into the pillows with a loud moan.

Dean kisses soft his dick head and sticks his tongue into the slit to be rewarded with a load of pre-cum. He moans at the taste and closes his lips around the top, sucks on it, hoping for more of the milky-white liquid.

"You taste so fucking good, princess!"

He grabs Sammy's ass with his other hand and runs his tongue over the pulsating vein at the bottom of his cock. Then he closes his lips around the tip again and lets Sam's penis move further and further into his throat until his mouth is completely filled. He starts to move his head up and down, imitating swallowing movements and enjoying the way his little brother claws at his hair.

His hands wanders to Sam's balls and start massaging them, while he looks up at him. Their eyes meet and none of them breaks the lustful eye contact. Sam moans and whimpers, which Dean answers with a growl. The vibration sends a thrill all over his body and his dick pulsates and twitches.

Dean also notices that, because the next moment his sinful lips disappeared. With a last kiss on his tip, he leans back up to Sam, who sighs in frustration. His big brother only smiles. Again they lose themselves in a wet, open mouth kiss. Sam can taste himself and he is a little turned on by it. When they run out of oxygen, they loosen the kiss and both gasps. Both are hard and their cocks rub against each other.  
His big brother leans back to his ear to whisper some dirty things in it, with a rough voice.

"I can remember another thing that you always loved during sex! And I found it also very exciting! I remember exactly how you always begged and groaned when I rimmed you! Are you still a little bitch for your brother's tongue?”

Sam only imagines it and a moan escapes his swollen lips, he grabs Dean by his arms and nods quickly. His lover starts giggling and presses a gentle kiss on his temple.

"Then what are you waiting for, sweetheart? On your stomach! I will eat you out so damn good that you will cry with pleasure!"

Of course, Sammy does as ordered and turns on his stomach, ass stretched in the air, while Dean carefully places a pillow under his hips. The younger Winchester whimpers as his hard, throbbing and pre-cum dripping dick rubs against the rough fabric.  
Dean kisses Sam from the neck, to his shoulder blades, to the first noticeable bone in his spine. Then he follows each and every visible spin bone with his tongue downward, until he has reached the sharp curve of his ass. His hands reach for Sam's ass cheeks, pulls them apart and knead them.  
Sam is about to start begging when Dean's flat hand hits on of his ass cheeks, with very much strength. He groans in surprise and his lover repeats the whole thing. His hand hits the white skin of his ass with a loud clap again and again, while Sam moans loudly his brother's name. Dean giggles and speaks again.

"I knew you'd still love it if I spank your ass! God, you look so hot right now, baby brother!"

A few more hits follow until Sam is just a whimpering wreck and Dean himself becomes impatient. Sammy's ass is fiery red and pulsing with pain and lust. The older Winchester pulls his hot buttocks apart again and blows cold air against his clenching hole before Sam hears his deep voice again. And the words surprise him.

"When I first licked you to an orgasm, I was 17 years old! A few years have passed since then and I had the opportunity to learn some more really good skills!”

Sam couldn't even process the words right and understand their meaning, when he suddenly felt Dean's warm tongue at his entrance. First it circles around his rim and taste him. But then it keeps pushing against his hole and trying to penetrate while Dean’s teeth nibble lightly on the sensitive skin. Then he starts sucking and Sam loses his control.< He moans and whimpers like a bitch in heat, presses his ass against his brother's face and begs that he should finally fuck him.  
Dean's tongue enters him and Sam almost screams with pleasure. His brother moans again and swirls his tongue around Sam’s hole.  
And then Sam also feels his lover pushing one of his thick fingers into him, next to his talented tongue. His hips shoot up and Dean is holding him on the bed with his other hand. It doesn't take long and a second finger is also pressed into him. Dean briefly loosens his lips from his entrance and moans softly as he feels the tightness and heat around his fingers.

"You’re so tight like on the first day, Sammy! And so warm and wet! God, I love it!"

Sam whimpers when his brother's tongue goes back to work. He tries to find his voice again to explain Dean why he is so tight. But it sounds extrem husky and rough when he starts to speak.

"Since we broke up -ahhh! I had -oh god, mmh! No other man again! Fuck, feels so good!"

Dean stops in surprise and looks up at his groaning brother. He is somehow speechless and feels honored to know that he is the only man his love wants.

"You didn't even touch yourself there anymore, let alone let someone else touch you?"

Sammy nods quickly in response, and Dean growls possessively. He pushes his fingers deeper and harder into him and continues to lick at his entrance.  
Sam moans happily and moves towards the thrusts. His hard dick twitches and pounds excitedly while his abdomen contracts comfortably. And then Dean hits that sweet, sweet point in Sam. His whole body tenses, he squeezes his eyes tightly, bites down on his lower lip and throws his head back.

He can hold back a lustful scream, but feels the hot cum spurt out of his slit and dirty the pillow.  
His balls cramps, his cock twitches and more and more sperm shoots out of him.  


"Are you-"

"Please don’t stop! Please, Dee! Go on!"

But the fingers disappear from his aching hole and Sammy cries out because of the cold emptiness. He feels his brother gently roll him on his back and he opens his eyes again.  
Dean is leaning over him and looks excited at the chaos that he has left on himself and the pillow.

With a lustful sparkle in his eyes, he touches the cum on Sammy's belly and he growls softly. Then his eyes fall on the still hard cock of his little brother. The head is swollen and red, while his balls contract and produce even more sperm.

"Fuck, Sammy! Baby! Look at you! So needy and still hard, just for me!"

"Dean, please! Fuck me! I need your cock, please!"

The older Winchester grins and grabs the lubricant again and rubs something on his hard dick and Sam's hole. His lover watches him excited and happy. Their lips find each other again as Dean positions himself in front of Sammy's entrance.

"Mhh, sweetheart! Still the little, sensitive cock whore for your big brother, like before! You belongs to me! You‘re all mine!"

"Yeah, Dee! I’m all yours! And I'm your cock whore! Only you can see me like this and only your big cock in my tight- ahh, oh god!"

Sam couldn’t finish his sentence, because Dean has already pushed himself balls deep in his baby brother, with one hard thrust. His lover moans loudly and he growls in response. Without waiting, he starts thrusting hard and deep in Sam. Just like the way his little brother loves to be fucked.

He brutally thrusts so that bed moves with them and Sam wraps his arms and legs around him.  
The younger Winchester groans and screams his lust out. It feels incredible to finally feel his lover's big and fat cock inside of him again. It feels perfect and Dean touches all those places in him that were empty for years! And with each strong thrust he hits his prostate and Sam feels how he gets closer to his second orgasm.

And then Dean wraps his hand around his throat again and begins to squeeze. Sam gets a little dizzy from the loss of oxygen, but now every touch feels so much more intense and he loves it.  
It’s also incredibly nice for Dean to finally get lost in the hot, tight hole, from the love of his life again. He feels Sam's hole start to milk him and clenches around him and he groans loudly. He knows very well that Sam is near his second climax. That's why his hand closes a little tighter around his throat and Sam gasps lustful. And Dean is also very near his orgasm.

His dick starts to twitch and he thrust faster and deeper. It gets warmer in his lower belly and when Sam comes loud, with his name on his lips, it gets even tighter around him, he growls loudly and pumps a hot, big load of cum into Sammy.  
His little brother spread his sperm over both of them and gasps, while Dean slows his movements down, until he stops complete. Breathing heavily, he lets go of Sam’s throat and lies down on him. Both smile at each other with love as they slowly calm down and their breaths get normal again.

"I love you!"

Sammy's voice sounds hoarse and exhausted, but is still so full of love that Dean gets goose bumps all over his sweating body and he presses his little brother a lovely kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too!"

They lie down a few more minutes before Dean pulls out of Sam and they decide to take a quick shower.  
In the shower, they hug closely and whisper sweet things to each other, while making out. They wash each other carefully and dry each other gently. Then they snuggle up in the other clean bed. They share a last, soft kiss before falling asleep. Both with a happy smile on their lips.

Of course, without knowing that they were watched all the time.

*+*

Becky didn't have to wait long for the boys to be back at their motel. When she sees the two of them start making out, she sits down in a more comfortable position and watches them with a grin. As soon as the two men are naked and roll around in bed, her pussy begins to get wet.

She is fascinated at how Dean blows his little brother’s cock and then eats him out so well, that Sam comes untouched. And she hears all the dirty things that the oldest Winchester says.

"I always knew you’re a talker while during sex, Dean!"

Her cunt pulsates and she drips while her lower belly cramps comfortably. She is so wet and horny and wants to touch herself, but is too fascinated by the boy's live show.  
She also watches the hard but also lovely fuck between them and how both come moaning loudly and she feels another wave of juice spurting out of her hole and making her panties wet. Becky watches Sam and Dean take a shower and when they go to bed, Becky quickly closes the laptop.

She undressed in record time and jumps back into the bed, open her legs wide and looks down at her shaved, shiny pussy. One hand starts massaging her breasts and stimulating her nipples, while her other hand wanders across her flat stomach to her wet cunt. Her index finger slides through her labia and is completely covered by her pussy juice.

When she finds her pulsating, swollen clit and presses at it, she moans. She starts rubbing it violently and her legs twitch slightly with pleasure. But soon that isn't enough. She quickly puts her legs behind her head and her index finger slides easily into her wet hole. She moans out loud as she thinks of Sam and Dean. A second finger follows, but it's still not enough. Moaning, she reaches for the bedside drawer with her other hand.

She quickly finds the object she is looking for and rams the vibrator deep inside her. She moans loudly, pushes the vibration to the highest level and begins to thrust the 12 inch long and 3 inch thick sex toy in her self. She loves to be so filled.

Her hand is getting faster, the thrusts harder and then she has finally found her G-spot.  
Her other hand shoots forward and rubs her clit wildly. With a loud cry she comes and squirts on the sheets.  
Becky trembles under the force of her climax and slowly pulls the vibrator out of her self and places it on her clit, causing her to groan again and enjoy the after waves from her orgasm.  
Breathing heavily she throws the sex toy aside and strokes her sweaty hair. As soon as she thinks of Sam and Dean again, her pussy gets wet again.

Maybe, she thinks, the boys will let me sit next to them and watch them, then they fuck the next time! 


End file.
